Padres de un Pequeño Gran Guerrero
by Kaichi vg Love
Summary: Un nuevo caos se ha desatado en la ciudad de Kanto luego de la heroica batalla de Tasuku por salvar su presente en el pasado, sin embargo... ¡¿Dónde está Tasuku! ¡¿Por qué hay gente desapareciendo de la faz de la tierra! ¡¿y quién es el que está detrás de todo esto! ¿Quién es ese chico de cabello blanco y ojos azul cielo? … … … ¿Su… Suou? Kai x Aichi Suou x Tasuku
1. Padres de un Pequeño Gran Guerrero

**Titulo:**

Padres de un Pequeño Gran Guerrero

****

**resumen:**

**Cardfight Vanguard**

Un nuevo caos se ha desatado en la ciudad de Kanto luego de la heroica batalla de Tasuku por salvar su presente en el pasado, sin embargo...

¡¿Dónde está Tasuku?!

¡¿Por qué hay gente desapareciendo de la faz de la tierra?!

¡¿y quién es el que está detrás de todo esto?!

¿Quién es ese chico de cabello blanco y ojos azul cielo?

… … …

¿Su… Suou? 

_**Kai x Aichi**_

_**Suou x Tasuku**_

Secuela de** "**_**Hijo de Guerreros"**_

**notas del fanfic:**

ADVERTENCIA: los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Bushiroad y de su creador el mangaka Akira Ito, la historia es original de la administradora *Lubay Nue*

¡La continuación de "HIJO DE GUERREROS"!

Ya había querido hacerla desde hace tiempo pero aun no me quedaba del todo claro… por cierto, Suou es personaje de otra serie más, de hecho de una película llamada neppu kairiku bushi road

ADVERTENCIA: los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Bushiroad y de su creador el mangaka Akira Ito, la historia es original de la administradora *Lubay Nue*

****

**titulo del cap:**

1~ ¡Tasuku ha DESAPARECIDO!

**notas del cap:**

Esta historia ya la tengo en amor yaoi, pero había olvidado ponerla aquí, XD asi que, cada 2 días se irá publicando todo lo que ya tengo en amor yaoi para estar iguales, XD espero les guste la continuación de esta historia tan larga XD por que aún falta mucho para ver

Como no conozco mucho al muchacho Suou puede que siga habiendo cambio de personalidad drástica así que de una vez les advierto ¿vale?

Sobre eso de las advertencias, puede que todo sea super leve, no es algo como Dulce Demonio Inocente así que, realmente cualquiera puede leerlo sin temor a quedar traumatizado… incluso el incesto no es fuerte ¬.¬ Fuera de eso

¡A leer!****

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Por las calles desoladas de aquella gran ciudad corría contra reloj un pequeño de no más de 12 años que con nervios "por no decir terror" luchaba por escapar de su perseguidor, por si no fuera suficiente su miedo y que corría desde hace ya varias horas, una terrible tormenta acrecentaba golpeando su delgado y ahora maltratado cuerpo mientras volteaba por intervalos para ver a su perseguidos y mostrar su deck secreto para tratar de ganar tiempo mientras este se iluminaba destruyendo a las criaturas que lo perseguían

Las heridas en su cuerpo ya eran notorias junto a la suciedad y lodo que no desaparecía pese a estar ya completamente empapado, siguió corriendo pese al dolor en sus tobillos, pese a que el frio le calara hasta los huesos, pese a que comenzaba a perder la sensibilidad en sus extremidades y su vista borrosa comenzara a fallarle aun más que antes debido a su fatiga y el hecho de que no haya probado bocado desde que despertó ese día

Mas, pese a que había corrido y tratado lo mas que pudo de escapar, al final, cuando trataba de salir de un callejón una gran luz opaca de un color morado lo ilumino y el pequeño niño de cabellos azules y ojos carmesí salió volando chocando contra un árbol que había justo frente a él y que lo dejaba en la acera de una avenida concurrida ahora vacía por la lluvia y la noche

Gimió presa del dolor en su espalda y cuerpo entero, se tomo el brazo izquierdo por su antebrazo, tal vez y se lo haya fracturado con el golpe, pero aun así, pese al dolor miro frente suyo donde a no más d pasos ya se encontraba su atacante y perseguidor… un joven mucho más alto que el, tal vez y de 17 años, vistiendo una gran gabardina negra con capucha que llegaba a ocultar su cabeza, al tratar de ver su rostro una máscara completamente blanca la cubría, suspiro molesto y adolorido mientras lo miraba con odio

-no… te saldrás con la tuya… los… los guardianes te detendrán…- dijo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, entonces escuchó una pequeña risa tenebrosa por parte de su atacante quien se puso en cuclillas para quedar a su nivel, se aparto la máscara asombrando a Tasuku por su rostro y con voz oscura mencionó

-ni ellos… ni Cray te salvaran de mi… o de su destrucción- Tasuku vio como aquel chico estiraba su mano hacia él, cerro sus ojos esperando lo peor mientras pensaba asustado

*_perdón… mamá… papá… guardianes…*_

-¡haaaaaaaaaaaa!

Resonó el grito junto a un trueno que lo ocultó con su potente sonido…

-¡Tasuku cariño! ¡Vas a llegar tarde!- escuchó el grito de su madre desde la parte de abajo, suponiendo bien, desde la cocina donde su padre ya debería de estarlo abrazando como el gran oso de felpa que a veces pensaba que era su madre, suspiro tranquilo mientras gritaba que ya iba, terminó de arreglarse para ir a la escuela y luego miro su reloj

-¡demonios voy a llegar tarde!- grito aterrado mientras salía volando de su casa, su madre, Sendou Aichi corrió a la puerta mientras le gritaba que se detuviera pues aun no había desayunado, pero Tasuku ya iba varios metros lejos

-¡lo siento! ¡no puedo, voy tarde!- grito nervioso mientras trataba de ver detrás de sí, Aichi dejo de insistir mientras observaba como el más chico de la casa corría para ir a clases

-ese niño nunca va a cambiar- escuchó la voz de su esposo Kai Toshiki detrás de el, mas aquello no le asustó, solo sacó una sonrisa divertida mientras veía por donde su hijo había desaparecido hace poco

-igual era yo a su edad…- dijo divertido, mas sintió como un par de fuertes brazos lo rodeaban por la espalda y con suavidad le daban la vuelta, Aichi, ni lento ni perezoso se giro para recibir a su amado esposo con un dulce beso así como hace rato llevaban desde que despertaron

-aun es temprano ¿quieres desayunar carne?- pregunto interesado Kai mientras las mejillas de Aichi enrojecían mas una sonrisa llena de confianza y picara se mostraba

-me agrada, el doctor dice que hay que comer bien para empezar bien el día- una vez dicho esto la pareja entro a la casa entre besos y pequeñas risas de diversión cerrando la puerta tras de si

-buenos días Tasuku- a su costado apareció también corriendo su gran amigo y a quien amaba, Gao, aquel joven de cabellos negros y mechón rojo con boina azul parecida a la de los policías, Tasuku sonrió mientras también lo saludaba, claro, ambos iban tarde como de costumbre y ambos lo olvidaban jugando a las competencias para ver quién era más rápido de los 2

Gracias a ese tipo de juegos podían llegar más rápido a sus clases debido a su espíritu competitivo, una vez dentro pudieron tomar el tan vital oxigeno que necesitaban para vivir, claro, el correr los había agotado, pero habían logrado llegar antes de que sonara la campana y los castigaran, gracias a eso ellos reían por su victoria, se miraron cómplices por su victoria y entonces el profesor en curso llego

Las horas pasaron tranquilas, Tasuku había olvidado incluso su dinero para el almuerzo, aunque muy amablemente Gao le había convidado de su comida mientras ambos platicaban de la última aventura que el peliazul había tenido en otra época, claro Gao sabía que Tasuku era un guardián perteneciente al clan, no porque Tasuku quisiera, sino que, cuando, curiosamente lo habían secuestrado Gao estaba con el… el recordar aquello aun era divertido para los 2 y una buena memoria juntos…

***Flash Back***

Se encontraban ambos amigos caminando tranquilos por el centro comercial, Tasuku le había pedido ayuda a Gao para poder decidir por un regalo para su madre que dentro de un par de semanas cumpliría años y aun no sabía que mas darle además del ya tradicional pastel imposible que el tanto amaba

Ya iban de regreso luego de comprar el regalo, iban hablando de las tareas y en que casa podrían hacerlas, después de todo también habían llegado a eso, de hecho, solo faltaba la confesión para que fueran oficialmente parejas, iban caminando tranquilos hasta que Tasuku noto con ayuda de su psyqualia que había alguien viéndolos mucho y no era normal aquello

-Gao-kun- susurro Tasuku mientras tomaba de la mano al otro chico que en cuanto sitió el contacto se sonrojo fuertemente, mas al ver la mirada seria y observadora de Tasuku hizo que todo se enfriara de mal modo

-¿pasa algo malo Tasuku?- pregunto algo asustado y preocupado pues sabía que cuando Tasuku ponía esa cara era porque no podía ser algo bueno, Tasuku giro para verlo y continuaron caminando como si nada

-creo que nos están siguiendo, vamos, actúa normal y perdamos al tipo- le susurro mientras ocupaba el momento para abrazarlo por la cadera haciendo que un suave sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas mientras suavemente tartamudeaba su nombre haciendo que Tasuku se sintiera contento, sin embargo, pese a que habían logrado perder a aquel tipo no se dieron cuenta a tiempo y otro más les apareció por enfrente, esto ya no le gusto a Tasuku así que tomando con fuerza la mano de Gao comenzaron a correr para alejarse de aquel tipo, mas de nuevo, al dar un giro en otra intersección chocaron con un tipo vestido de traje verde idéntico al primero, esto los alarmó a ambos y salieron corriendo antes de que fueran atrapados

La carrera los llevo por todo el centro comen cual escapándose el grupo de hombres que traían armas de fuego en mano y traje verde junto a aquellos típicos lentes oscuros, su huida los llevo a los baños públicos donde ambos tomaron un ligero descanso mientras pensaban alarmados sobre cuál sería su siguiente movimiento, gracias a que Tasuku tenía una psyqualia muy avanzada para su edad podía hablar con sus cartas y con ellas guiarse si estaban rodeados o no, para su desgracia efectivamente estaban siendo rodeados así que, en un último intento de escape ambos subieron a los túneles de ventilación siendo guiados por Tasuku y una de sus cartas varios metros al frente como su guía

-¿a dónde vamos Tasuku?- preguntó Gao sin embargo recibió la misma respuesta de siempre

-tú sólo confía en mi Gao-kun, te sacare sano y salvo de este lugar- le dijo sonriente, Gao asentía tranquilo, conocía de mucho a Tasuku y sabia que no le diría mentiras, así que solo asintió mientras era guiado por el otro en silencio

Varios minutos más tarde de estar en los túneles ya con las rodillas raspadas y tal vez sangrantes fue que bajaron en una tienda de ropa que ya estaba cerrada al público, bajaron con cuidado y cuando por fin pudieron estirarse vieron las heridas del otro pero sabían que no era tiempo para pensar en aquello así que siguieron , habían pensado salir por la puerta de atrás pues la de enfrente estaba cerrada con llave, sin embargo y para su mala sorpresa seguían rodeados, por fin el miedo los invadió mientras varios metros lejos, más específicamente fuera del centro se encontraba una hermosa mujer de argos cabellos castaños y ojos azules viendo el edificio por fuera con celular en mano y detrás de ella unos cuantos pasos viendo todo divertido un hombre de traje negro y melena platinada más grisácea de ojos carmesí viendo aquello pero sin apartar realmente la mirada de la joven que lucía divertida con todo aquello

-¿no se dejan?- preguntó con un toque burlón a lo cual la otra chica solo se giro a verlo y suspirar mientras trataba de ocultar una pequeña sonrisa divertida y veía hacia el edificio

-de haber sabido que nos iba a causar tantos problemas hubiera sido mejor citarlo en otra parte y no tratar de atraparlo- dijo esta, sin embargo la risa divertida del otro la obligo a verlo

-y aun así te estás divirtiendo bastante con todo esto adivina-san- le dijo burlón, ella le miro con una sonrisa macabra y luego rio también mientras miraban de nuevo al edificio

-ese niño es divertido, no se deja derrotar, aunque está rodeado se las ingenia para poder salir adelante… sin lugar a dudas ese niño tiene un gran destino por delante- fue lo que dijo para seguir dando indicaciones a sus subordinados

Por otra parte se encontraba aun en la batalla por su supervivencia Tasuku y Gao tratando de escapar de los hombres de traje que, en un principio habían sido un ahora eran más de 10 según había visto, la carrera por escapar era algo que ya llevaban rato haciendo, aunque sus rodillas estaban lastimadas y aunque habían tenido que atravesar varios vidrios para hacerse nuevas puertas y poder escapar, aun y contra todo aquello no podían perder a aquellos tipos que pareciera que adivinaban todos sus movimientos

Su carrera los llevó hasta la parte donde se recibía las cargas, miro molesto que ya no tenían escapatoria y cuando menos lo esperaron se encontraron rodeados por mas ce 40 hombres en un círculo perfecto, todos apuntándoles directamente a cada uno con un arma, Tasuku y Gao respiraban con dificultad luego de correr tanto y ya no podían mas, sin embargo tenían que escapar, miraron a todos cubriéndose las espaldas del otro, pero no importaba por donde lo viera, estaban completamente rodeados

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieren de nosotros?!- preguntó molesto Tasuku aunque no recibió respuesta, por el contrario, aquellos hombres seguían acercándose mas y mas mientras el circulo en el que estaban se hacía más pequeño y mas imposible el poder escapar

-nosotros no hemos hecho nada- dijo de nuevo en un intento por tratar de salir de eso sin tantas heridas y solo con un buen susto, sin embargo, cuando estuvieron los hombres tan juntos que entre hombros se tocaban, uno de ellos habló por fin

-ustedes deben de venir con nosotros- Tasuku le iba a responder con una clara negatoria pero un gemido de dolor y sorpresa se apodero de ambos mientras veían que en sus brazos descubiertos yacía un pequeño dardo, sin tardar se lo quitaron y Tasuku comprendió que aquellas armas eran sedantes…

-no puede ser…- fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir antes de caer en el suelo viendo frente suyo como Gao estaba en las mismas condiciones, trato de alcanzarlo pero sus ojos se cerraron mientras escuchaba la frase "buenas noches chicos"

***Fin Flash Back***

Si, luego de aquello que le daba escalofríos todo había cambiado, no solo porque ese día había pensado que iba a morir junto a su amado Gao, sino que, luego de despertar en un lugar que no reconocía y ver a su amigo igual que él, se enteró de los guardianes, se enteró que su tía, la hermana menor de su madre era una guardiana de un raro y muy extraño clan llamado "Dark Guaridian"

De ahí, con ayuda de "la adivina" y de "el asesino" fue comprendiendo un poco mas su propia vida, que era el clan y qué clase de responsabilidades tenia ahora como un guardián, por supuesto no paso mucho para que pasara su más grande prueba, tener que viajar al pasado donde sus padres aun no combatían contra aquella terrible fuerza llamada Link Joker de la cual tiempo después de regresar se había enterado que su propio padre Kai Toshiki había sido uno de los más afectado por aquel poder

-así que también tus padres pelearon contra esa cosa- decía con sorpresa Gao mientras caminaban de regreso de la escuela a una biblioteca publica debido a un trabajo que tenían que hacer juntos

-sí, fue impresionante saberlo, mi padre también ocupó a esa cosa llamada Link Joker y se volvió el más fuerte, claro que mi madre lo salvó de seguir usándolo y luego lograron acabarlo algún tiempo más tarde… ahora yo también pude derrotarlo- le dijo Tasuku con una sonrisa, Gao sonrió al ver su alegría y continuaron su camino

+Tasuku… algo… no anda bien…+ escuchó la voz de sus cartas advertirle, esto hizo que se detuviera de su camino, miro a todas partes de un modo discreto y luego hizo llamar la atención de su amigo

-lo siento mucho Gao-kun, ahora que recuerdo olvide comprar algo que sale solo hoy, lo siento, te veré mañana para hacer la tarea- le dijo mientras se disculpaba, su amigo se mostro algo decepcionado pero aun así asintió

-está bien, hasta mañana Tasuku- le dijo mientras se despedían, entonces sin tardar Tasuku comenzó a correr hacia otra dirección alejada de su casa y de donde estaba su amigo, sacó una de sus cartas, un pequeño dragón carmesí de nivel 0 y le pidió su ayuda

-¿Dónde está la persona que me sigue?- pregunto mientras corría, el pequeño dragón comenzó a sobrevolar por encima de el guiándolo

+a 3 cuadras de distancia, se acerca rápidamente en moto+ fue lo que dijo, Tasuku asintió y continuó corriendo mientras trataba de alejarse del otro, se preguntaba de las razones para que lo estuvieran siguiendo pero no encontraba razón, se pregunto internamente si no sería otra vez obra de la adivina pero dedujo que no sería aquello pues ahora podían llamarse con la ayuda de psyqualia, aquello le pareció extraño, siguió corriendo por todas partes, ahora que se fijaba, de nuevo estaba corriendo hacia el centro comercial, se frenó en seco mientras lo miraba de un mal modo

*_de eso nada, no pienso volver a un centro comercial*_ se dijo mientras caminaba hacia donde hubiera más gente, su pequeño dragón molesto le pregunto de la razón de su idea pues él creía que era la mejor manera para poder escapar pero Tasuku se mostró demasiado arisco a escuchar la idea…

Y no era para menos si ya en 2 ocasiones lo habían secuestrado en un centro comercial XD

-Toshiki ¿aun no ha vuelto Tasuku?- preguntaba Aichi preocupado mientras observaba en el reloj que ya marcaban las 12 de la noche, Kai no estaba muy diferente que él, desde la tarde un mal presentimiento los había embriagado, habían tratado de contactar con su pequeño pero no respondía, trataron de llamar a su amigo Gao y descubrieron que se separaron luego de salir de la escuela alegando Tasuku que tenía que comprar algo importante

-saldré a buscarlo- dijo Kai ya desesperado de esperar, Aichi lo miro preocupado y tomo su abrigo casi de inmediato

-voy contigo- le dijo, mas Kai lo detuvo

-no, si regresa tiene que haber alguien aquí, quédate al lado del teléfono por si te llamo- beso su frente y luego sus labios para calmarlo

-descuida, nuestro hijo es fuerte, no creo que le pase algo tan fácilmente- le dijo, Aichi asintió pese a que tuviera los nervios a flor de piel, pidió que se cuidara y escuchó cómo salía por fin Kai de casa corriendo entre la tormenta para buscar al más chico…

Por las calles y callejuelas ahora oscuras por la noche se encontraba corriendo como un desesperado Tasuku mientras trataba de encontrar algún modo para alejarse de aquel sujeto, no lo había visto del todo, había logrado ganar tiempo en varias ocasiones pero no podía contactarse con nadie

Su celular había sido destruido ya varias horas atrás, justo unas 2 horas después de estar tratando de escapar de su perseguidor su celular fue destruido con su primer ataque mientras este trataba de contactar con la adivina o con el asesino… sin embargo, ahora estaba solo

Literalmente llevaba todo el día tratando de escapar de su persecutor, incluso y para su mala suerte tuvo que entrar en el centro comercial, aunque no sirvió mucho pues de todas formas aquel sujeto lo terminaba encontrando; aquella carrera no había sido lo único, aquel tipo había mostrado un clan que Tasuku creía no vería nunca más y sin embargo aquel tipo lo manipulaba aun mejor que nadie que hubiese visto, estaba asustado y no lo iba a negar…

La batalla que había estado desatando con aquel tipo desde la tarde había sido monumental, mostrando su deck para que de este saliera una de sus cartas y destruyera a uno de los que lo perseguían mientras él seguía corriendo, sabía que no podía ir lejos con un tipo así pisándole los talones al igual que sabía que no podía pedir ayuda de nadie más que no fuera un guardián

De las pocas veces que habían cruzado palabra sabía que aquel tipo no iba solo tras de él, sino también tras de todos los guardianes, lo sabía, ya se lo había dicho, que iba a destruir a los guardianes, de ahí que Tasuku portara sus guantes clara insignia de ser del clan guardián… y aun así no podía contra aquel enemigo que tenía a sus espaldas…

Desde hace ya varias horas su cuerpo era torturado por la terrible tormenta que no parecía querer ayudarlo, se sentía aun más pesado y lento, sentía que en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento, después de todo había comido muy poco ese día, tenía hambre, sueño, frío, cansancio, estaba agotado de tener psyqualia activada para protegerse de los ataques del otro, pero aun no podía descansar…

Corriendo entre calles y callejuelas, tratando de escapar de su persecutor, ya sentía que su cuerpo estaba en las peores condiciones que nunca pudieron estar, sentía sus tobillos muy lastimados, sentía que en cualquier momento se le iban a romper como al cristal mas frágil, sentía que sus piernas ya no lo sostenían, sentía el dolor por todo su cuerpo y estaba seguro que tenía varias heridas sangrantes (por suerte nada de importancia) provocándole un ardor sin precedentes mientras seguía siendo atacado sistemáticamente

Mientras corría por un estrecho callejón luego de haber ganado un poco más de tiempo solo logró ver a sus espaldas como una luz morada volvía a aparecer, esta vez apenas y le dio tiempo de dar menos de medio giro cuando sintió un terrible golpe en todo su costado y salió volando de aquel callejón rodando y ensuciándose aun mas mientras era detenido por un árbol que estaba en la acera de una concurrida calle ahora deshabitada por la noche y la tormenta que parecía diluvio…

Gimió presa del dolor en todo su cuerpo, creía, no, mas bien, sabía que ya no podía mas, su cuerpo desde hace mucho había dejado de funcionar como él quería, ahora, apenas y se podía mover, su lucha ahora era por enderezarse mientras se recargaba en aquel árbol y trataba de enfocar lo mas que pudiera, se tomo su brazo izquierdo por el antebrazo, podría jurar que estaba ahora ya fracturado por fin luego de todo lo sucedido, quería llamar a sus padres, quería cerrar sus ojos y poder descansar, pero se mantuvo firme mientras miraba al frente suyo con trabajo descubriendo qu pasos de distancia se encontraba su persecutor tranquilo igual de empapado que el

Ahora que le prestaba más atención se le veía mucho más grande que él, tal vez y tuviera unos 17 o 18… no lo sabía realmente y no le importaba en esos momentos la edad de su enemigo, su traje era negro, una gabardina negra muy larga junto a una capucha igual cubriendo su cuerpo y sus facciones, así no podía dar una alerta de él, no había nada que pudieran tomar como referencia para buscarlo y detenerlo, además de eso, la máscara cubriendo su rostro por completo era algo que dificultaba aun más las cosas; sin embargo aquello no evito que Tasuku se mostrara fuerte y firme, con un mirar decidido aunque cansado

-no… te saldrás con la tuya… los… los guardianes te detendrán…- dijo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, entonces escuchó una pequeña risa tenebrosa por parte de su atacante quien se puso en cuclillas para quedar a su nivel, se aparto la máscara asombrando a Tasuku por su rostro y con voz oscura mencionó

-ni ellos… ni Cray te salvaran de mi… o de su destrucción- Tasuku vio como aquel chico estiraba su mano hacia él, cerro sus ojos esperando lo peor mientras pensaba asustado

*_perdón… mamá… papá… guardianes…*_

-¡haaaaaaaaaaaa!

Resonó el grito junto a un trueno que lo ocultó con su potente sonido… mientras muy lejos de aquel lugar, en las instalaciones de los guardianes yacía la adivina saliendo luego de una junta que se hacía mes con mes, mas antes de salir por completo del lugar se detuvo de golpe mientras escuchaba aquel trueno, asustada miro el cielo tormentoso y paso una de sus manos a tomar el collar que colgaba a su cuello

-ya comenzó…

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Bien, ya le había prometido yo a Vectriz que le iba a hacer la conti de hijo de guerreros y aquí esta, n.n, de hecho, se le podría decir que, aquí se explican unas cosas de la historia anterior n.n fuera de eso

¿Les gustó?

Que tengan un buen día

¡Comenten!


	2. Padres de un Pequeño Gran Guerrero 2

**Titulo del cap:**

2~ En busca de Tasuku

**Notas del cap:**

ADVERTENCIA: los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Bushiroad y de su creador el mangaka Akira Ito, la historia es original de la administradora *Lubay Nue*

La batalla fue ganada y publico justo ahora, bien, el cap es algo corto pero será compensado en el siguiente cap pues por fin saldrán ambos hermanitos! XD

¡A leer

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

-señor, por favor, tranquilícese ¿está usted seguro de lo que está diciendo?- trataba de calmarlo el policía a un exaltado y molesto Aichi quien trataba por igual de ser controlado por su esposo Kai

-ya le dije que mi hijo está desaparecido, no llama a su teléfono y no lo encontramos en ninguno de sus lugares ¡¿Qué más necesita para comenzar a buscarlo?!- preguntó ya harto Aichi mientras era sujetado por Kai en sus espaldas tratando de calmarlo

-ya le dije que tienen que pasar 2 días para darlo como desaparecido- le dijo fastidiado el policía, Aichi se levantó de golpe, iba hacer por fin una locura pero Kai lo tomo de los brazos abrazándolo por completo, Aichi miro con odio a aquel hombre y salió de la oficina molesto y muy indignado, Kai miro al policía que a último instante se había mostrado asustado por las reacciones del peliazul mas no le tomo importancia y salió del lugar igual de molesto solo que más controlado que el otro, aunque al momento que ellos salían entraba otro policía dando noticias de que habían mas desaparecidos en la cuidad

-… Aichi… tienes que calmarte amor- le dijo Kai en cuanto llegó a su lado y lo abrazaba para tratar de calmar su furia, Aichi por suerte ya se había calmado luego de salir de la oficina y ahora abrazaba a Kai con suma preocupación y con deseos de llorar

-muero de la preocupación... ho amor... ¿dónde está mi niño, mi pequeño angelito?- decía mientras pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, Kai odiaba ver a Aichi llorar, sabía que su esposa no era alguien débil que sucumbía con facilidad pero aquella situación era demasiado para ellos

No había pasado ni siquiera 2 semanas luego de que se enteraran que Tasuku era parte de un grupo de cardfightrs especializados llamados los guardianes, si bien aquello había resultado ser una gran sorpresa no era algo preocupante, más bien habían resuelto el por qué del comportamiento extraño de su hijo en ocasiones, sin embargo sabían que algo malo había sucedido en el momento en que Tasuku no había llamado luego de que oscureciera

Su hijo no era un mal criado y sabían que él les llana si en dado caso no llegaba temprano, solía decirles donde estaba y las razones por las que no aparecía, les pedía permisos y nunca mentía (sin contar lo de los guardianes) y sabían que Tasuku no desaparecería así como así... habría avisado... a no ser que algo malo le hubiese sucedido

-Blaster Blade...- soltó de pronto Aichi sacando de sus pensamientos a Kai

-¿qué dijiste?- preguntó confundido, mas Aichi se soltó de su agarre y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia donde estaba su casa con velocidad

-Aichi ¿a dónde vas?- pregunto Kai molesto de ser ignorado... aunque estaba más confundido que nada

-si los humanos no saben donde esta mi hijo tal vez en Cray puedan decirme donde esta, Tasuku no sale de casa sin sus decks, alguien debe de saber dónde está y lo que está haciendo- fue todo lo que dijo mientras casi corría en dirección a su casa pies había salido de esta corriendo y sin nada encima

... ... ...

-¿estás listo Toshiki?- preguntó Aichi mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo y este asentía serio a sus palabras, ambos se encontraban en la sala de su casa, estaban preparados para ir a Cray con la ayuda de psyqualia

Una vez que recibió la señal de Kai, Aichi no tardo nada en activar su psyqualia a su máximo para ser él quien transportara a ambos a Cray... un resplandor y sentimiento de movimiento interior se hizo presente en ambos de un modo incómodo pero lo soportaron bastante bien, cuando abrieron sus ojos se encontraron en el lugar de batallas donde siempre habían aparecido, miraron por todas partes y no tardaron en encontrar a sus respectivos avatares viéndolos serios

-¿a que debemos su visita my Vanguard?- pregunto Blaster Blade, Aichi tomo con más fuerza la mano de Kai y le hablo

-Tasuku... Tasuku ha desaparecido- dijo tratando de contener las lágrimas

-¿ustedes no saben donde esta?- preguntó dejando derramar una lágrima por el miedo, sin embargo y para su desgracia ambos avatares negaron a su pregunta

-el Vanguard está unido a su clan, a aquel que mejor responde a su corazón, la última vez que nosotros o nuestros clanes trataron con su hijo fue en la batalla que nosotros tuvimos contra Void en el pasado, luego de eso no hemos tratado mas con el- dijo sereno Overlord mientras ambos lo escuchaban atentos

-¿y dónde podemos encontrar a su clan, los Dark Guardian?- preguntó serio Kai mientras abrazaba por un costado a Aichi, sin embargo ambos avatares volvieron a negar

-los guardianes son para nosotros sólo un mito, si existen, nosotros no sabemos donde estén- dijo Overlord serio y molesto de saberse inútil en ese punto

-¿y no saben de algún otro guardián que haya por las cercanías?- pregunto Aichi de nuevo, ambos avatares se vieron y negaron, nadie dijo nada, al menos hasta que a lo lejos escucharon un grito de una chica, sin tardar, tanto el caballero como la pareja y el dragón fueron directo a donde escucharon el grito, no era muy lejos de ellos por suerte, aquel grito los había guiado hasta la orilla del mar donde un grupo de sirenas estaban

-¿qué ocurrió?- llegó preguntando Blaster Blade mientras el grupo de sirenas que lloraban veían a los de Cray y a los de la tierra, entre las sirenas se encontraba Pacifica, el avatar de Emi quien lloraba mas que las demás

-Vanguards Kai Toshiki y Sendou Aichi- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-Sendou Emi... desapareció...- y se soltó a llorar con más fuerza, esto por supuesto asusto a Aichi

-no pudo haber desaparecido de la tierra, tal vez olvido su deck- dijo Kai tratando de que las otras dejaran de llorar sin embargo Pacífica negó aún llorando

-no importa donde estén nuestros Vanguards, mientras tenga a su clan consigo nosotros estaremos con el... pero Emi... Emi Sendou desapareció de la faz de la tierra- soltó llorando mas

-¿cómo que desaprecio de la tierra?- preguntó aún más alarmado Aichi

-así como hizo Tatsunagi Takuto y Kai Tasuku- comentaron el resto de las sirenas quienes seguían llorando pero no tan fluidamente como Pacifica

-esperen ¿ustedes saben que le paso a Tasuku?- preguntó Aichi tratando de hacerse notar entre los llantos de las demás

-escuchamos que Emi dijo que algo ya había comenzado, escuchamos que dijo su nombre antes de soltar un terrible grito y desapareció de la tierra... ese niño debe de ser el causante de la desaparición de Emi- lloro Pacifica mientras miraba a las demás, el resto de los presentes se vieron entre si y luego Aichi se acerco aun mas a las sirenas mientras preguntaba

-¿ustedes saben que hacia Emi antes de desaparecer?- preguntó lo más amable que pudo, las sirenas lo vieron y se miraron entre su pero más a Pacífica, la cual se quedo pensante unos momentos y luego miro a Aichi

-creo que estaba peleando con alguien, no nos estaba usando en la pelea eso es seguro, pero no sabemos qué clan usaba- dijo esta, Aichi y Kai se miraron a los ojos y finalmente agradecieron volviendo a su mundo

En cuanto Aichi dejó de usar psyqualia cayó casi inconsciente debido al agotamiento, aun así, media hora de descanso más tarde estaban ambos dirigiéndose a la casa de Emi, aunque no encontraron nada, ni a su clan, aquello les pareció extraño, mas cuando estaban a punto de irse algo llamo la atención de Kai, eso era una pequeña libreta que había encontrado entre los arbustos de la casa de Emi, era una libreta semi nueva, la única hoja ocupada era la primera donde venia el nombre de la escuela de Tasuku junto a su grado y grupo, se miraron entre si y decidieron seguir su camino, esta vez hacia la escuela de Tasuku

-d... damage check...- dijo con dificultad Gao mientras tomaba ya su 5° daño y miraba con preocupación a su contrincante

-por favor reacciona Tasuku-kun... vuelve en ti- pedía con desespero mientras observaba a su adversario callado y frío continuar con su ataque, ataque que de milagro logro detener quedando en 5 de daño

Justo en ese momento iban llegando Aichi y Kai de forma tranquila cuando escucharon un estruendo en el patio trasero que los hizo alarmarse y correr en aquella dirección, lo que vieron los dejó perplejos...

-¿Tasuku?- preguntó Aichi al ver al mencionado pelear contra su amigo Gao quien se veía muy lastimado, la mirada de Tasuku era completamente diferente a como algún vez llego a ser, sus ojos carmesí brillantes como rubíes ahora eran opacos como la oscura sangre, la parte blanca de sus ojos era completamente negra y el mirar frío predominaba en sus expresiones

-¡Tasuku!- grito Aichi corriendo hacia él mientras aterrado notaba algo mas, un gran dragón blanco de ojos carmesí estaba como Vanguard de Tasuku pero este estaba siendo encadenado por cadenas negras muy gruesas en sus extremidades y una cadena aun más gruesa en su cuello que claramente mostraba el dolor que infligía, aquellas cadenas brotaban de una bruma entre negra y morada que se encontraba a los pies y al rededor de la criatura

-¡Aichi!- grito Kai mientras corría tras de su esposa, estos 2 gritos sacaron de su concentración a ambos peleadores, la mirada seria y fría de Tasuku cambio a una de asombro mientras susurraba de forma lenta e incomprensible la frase "mamá y papá"

Ambos adultos se detuvieron a mitad de campo de batalla, mirando únicamente a su hijo, mas este se tomó la cabeza mientras el también mostraba signos de dolor, mientras se tomaba la cabeza con dolor se veía al mismo dragón rugir adolorido mientras se agitaba de forma nerviosa y desesperada tratando de liberarse de las cadenas que lo ataban, en el momento en que el dragón logró zafarse de la cadena en su cuello Tasuku grito con fuerza

-¡NO VENGAS MAMÁ!- grito asustado a todos mientras un remolino de bruma negra y morada se creaba tras de él, por unos momentos los ojos de Tasuku volvieron a la normalidad más aquella bruma lo rodeo al igual que a sus cartas, Aichi corrió junto a Kai con desespero para tratar de alcanzarlo pero un escudo en forma de cópula invisible apareció impidiendo que pudiesen llegar a donde su hijo soltaba desgarradores gritos... hasta que de un momento a otro todo acabó, el sonido desapareció, los gritos del dragón y de su hijo cesaron y solo un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del lugar...

-¿Tasuku? ¡Tasuku!- lo llamo su padre pero fue en vano, la copula desapareció junto a una bruma y con ella... todo las unidades de Tasuku al igual que el mismo, por supuesto que Aichi y Kai comenzaron a buscarlo con desespero mientras lo llamaban, pero no había nada ni nadie... volvieron a ver a Gao que se encontraba en el suelo inconsciente y muy lastimado, se miraron entre si y Aichi cargo al más chico

-tal vez el nos pueda decir que paso- fue todo lo que dijo, Kai asintió a sus palabras y lo llevaron al hospital mientras esperaban a que recuperara el conocimiento...

Lejos de ahí se encontraba justo en el tejado de la escuela aquella silueta de gabardina y capucha negra sin la máscara cargando en estilo nupcial a un inconsciente Tasuku que aun convulsionaba suavemente entre pequeños gemidos de dolor

-no logro acabar su misión... bueno, al menos ya han comenzado a moverse- miro como los adultos se llevaban al más chico de cabellos negros y luego miro al chico que él tenía en brazos, coloco sus labios en la frente del pequeño corroborando que tenía una muy alta fiebre

-andando mi pequeño, aun queda mucho por hacer... pero antes...- dijo mientras la misma bruma morada y negra los envolvían desapareciéndolos de aquel tejado

Las horas de espera fueron terribles para los padres de los jóvenes, la madre de Gao estaba preocupada por sus heridas y aun más preocupada por la desaparición de Tasuku, no era una sorpresa saber que esos 2 se gustaban, incluso ya consideraba a Tasuku como su yerno, por eso estaba preocupada por su ubicación al igual que sus padres

Finalmente las horas de espera fuero bien pagadas y Gao despertó sin muchos moretones o por lo menos con algo que él podía manejar bien; luego de las clásicas preguntas por su salud ambos padres de Tasuku lo visitaron, Gao puso un rostro triste y preguntó

-¿salvaron a Tasuku-kun?- preguntó deseando llorar a lo cual Aichi bajo la mirada mientras Kai negaba

-Gao-kun, necesito que nos cuentes que fue lo que paso cuando volviste a encontrarte con Tasuku- le pidió Aichi, Gao bajo la mirada y asintió

***Flash Back***

Era por fin la tercera hora de clases, Tasuku-kun había faltado, eso era raro, por lo regular me avisaba desde un día antes en la noche para yo avisarle a los maestros o sino sus padres llamaban y a nosotros nos daban la información, sin embargo hoy no había tenido noticias de Tasuku-kun... tal vez y otra vez se fue a una de sus misiones especiales de los guardianes, al fin y al cabo luego de volver de aquella misión en la que le dieron por fin su nombre no había descansado mucho que se dijera, ahora tenía más trabajo

Estos eran mis pensamientos hasta que escuchamos un fuerte golpe proveniente de la puerta, asustados giramos la mirada hacia aquel lugar y con asombro vimos que justo en la entrada estaba Tasuku-kun... sin embargo se veía muy diferente, algo no andaba del todo bien...

-joven Kai, esa no es manera de abrir una puerta, vallase a sentar, ya he pasado lista y le he puesto falta- dijo la maestra molesta mientras continuaba con su clase, sin embargo Tasuku-kun no se movió de su lugar, se le veía muy serio y extraño, su mirada parecía más oscura y ya no tenía ese brillo que tanto lo caracterizaba

-¿hay alguien... fuerte aquí?- su pregunta sonó tétrica y tenebrosa, todos comenzaron a susurrar cosas intangibles mientras la maestra ya lo miraba con preocupación aunque yo estaba peor que ella, sabía que ese no era Tasuku, algo malo le estaba pasando…

-¿de qué está hablando joven Kai? vallase a sentar o lo llevo a la dirección- dijo esta mientras llegaba a su lado y le ponía una mano en el hombro, en ese momento Tasuku-kun mostró una gran ira

-¡no me toques!- grito mientras ponía su mano frente de la mujer y la lanzaba con ayuda de una extraña bruma negra y morada que la estampó en el otro muro, entonces los murmullos se volvieron gritos de terror y todos trataron de escapar, pero por desgracia solo habían una única puerta y ahí seguía parado Tasuku-kun, aun entre el caos que se había creado yo me levante y me acerque a el

-Tasuku-kun... no sé qué es lo que te pudo haber pasado... ¡pero si quieres a un oponente aquí estoy yo!- dije mostrando mi deck, Tasuku-kun mostro una mirada tan oscura con una sonrisa llena de maldad que dejaba en claro que el ya no era el Tasuku que yo conocía y admito que estaba preocupado deseando poder encontrarlo antes de que fuera aun mas tarde y lo perdiera por completo…

Sin demorar más de lo necesario salimos y nos fuimos directamente a las jardineras traseras donde una vez colocados en nuestros lugares vi con claro asombro como los ojos de Tasuku se opacaban y la parte blanca de estos se volvía negra mientras que algo que no había notado me llamaba la atención; Tasuku tenía un collar en forma de gargantilla de cuero negro y como dije una extraña piedra roja brillante que en cuanto los ojos de Tasuku-kun cambiaron se volvió rojo oscuro como la sangre coagulada y titilando de cuando en cuando, mientras lo hacía pareciera que lastimaba mas a Tasuku-kun, así que supuse que si podía derrotarlo en batalla y luego arrancarle aquello podría salvarle…

Por desgracia Tasuku-ku no peleo con Kagero o con Royal Paladin… el luchó con su clan, los Dark Guardian, aunque estos, todos ellos lucían muy diferentes, una bruma negra y morada los envolvía y lastimaba, cadenas salían de aquella bruma atándolos y lastimándolos por igual, no importaba que tipo fueran, todos estaban igual y eso también lastimaba mucho a Tasuku-kun por lo que pude ver

*_tengo que salvarlo*_ era lo único que pensaba en ese momento pero por más que luchaba, su forma de pelear era mayor a la mía y no había nada que con mi nivel y poder pudiera hacer, justo cuando pensé que había sido todo para mi, escuché a mis espaldas la voz de los padres de Tasuku-kun… solo recuerdo ver como Tasuku desaparecía en la misma bruma oscura y luego ya no supe que paso conmigo o con el…

***Fin Flash Back***

-lamento mucho que no pueda decirles más sobre lo que paso, lo siento mucho- pidió Gao mientras se inclinaba ligeramente viendo a los más grandes aunque se escuchaba triste tenía las manos cerradas en puños con fuerza y la impotencia se notaba en sus facciones, Aichi acarició con suavidad la cabeza de Gao y negó suavemente mientras le regalaba una suave sonrisa

-no te preocupes Gao-kun, gracias por tu información- fue todo lo que se dijo mientras Gao regresaba a dormir un poco mas

En cuanto Kai y Aichi estuvieron fuera del hospital se vieron serios, más que nunca, Kai estaba molesto mientras que Aichi trataba de comprender mejor la situación

-simplemente no es posible- dijo Kai molesto mientras caminaba abrazando a Aichi y este asentía a sus palabras

-no puede ser Void, Tasuku podría contra el- dijo molesto Kai

-pero las señales coinciden… todo apunta a que es Void… pero… ¿Cómo? ¿y por qué solo a el?- razonó sin comprender la situación

-aquí hay algo mas…- soltó Kai

-hay algo más que aun no sabemos… nos falta una pieza en el rompecabezas- dijo molesto Aichi por igual mientras seguían su camino aun abrazados

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Continuemos con las publicaciones XD

¿Les ha gustado?

Que tengan un buen día

¡Comenten!


End file.
